User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 31
< Chapter 30 Welcome back everyone, and let’s jump in to the story! This one isn't as eventful as other chapters, so I apologize, but it sets some things up and has a bit of development. Chapter 31- It stormed that night. As lightning crashed and rain poured down upon their cheap flat, Sibuna all met up in the boy’s dorm to discuss their most recent discovery. Things were quiet and tense. Everyone seemed to be worried about something, and coupled with the rain- rain that almost ruined Amber’s beautiful shoes earlier, of course- nobody was in a great mood. “An alternate Piper?” Amber echoed, as soon as Eddie finished filling in the details. He did it because Patricia didn’t seem up to it; she was quiet and hanging out in the back of the room away from everyone else. “There’s one of those now?” “Of course there is,” said Alfie. She gave him a small glance, remembering his crush on the real Piper all too well. His unreadable expression worried her- she wasn’t going to have to compete with her now, too, was she? “So you guys are sure about this?” Nina asked. “Do you know for sure she’s not the real Piper?” “Nina, come on, pay attention to the pattern,” said Eddie. “First that Jason guy appears out of nowhere and turns out to be evil. Then the same thing happens with my fake father. Then, Jasper tries to do the same to Fabian. Obviously, Corbierre is just trying to get close to Patricia, and using a fake Piper to do it!” It made sense to Amber, at least. “Then shouldn’t we be warning the real Piper?” Fabian asked. “If evil Jasper hurt ours, who’s to say Piper won’t be next?” Amber saw Patricia’s eyes go wide. “No, no, no...I have to go contact her and warn her!” She then scrambled out of the room. She sighed. “Why is everything always so hard? Why can’t we just have an easy day, to shake things up?” Jerome rolled his eyes at her. “Face it, Millington, we can’t. So deal with it.” “Leave her alone, Clarke,” Mick said, straightening up- before, he was casually lounging. Fabian, who was sitting next to him, nervously moved away from him. “Like you aren’t getting sick of the danger,” “You know what, Campbell?'' I'' was already sick of the danger three years ago while you were out dating Mara,” Jerome shot back. “Don’t tell me what to do,” Amber rolled her eyes and slapped both of them to get them to shut up. “Thanks, Amber,” Nina said. She gave her friend a grin and sat back down next to Alfie. “So… Anyone have any idea of what to do next?” Asked Eddie. “I’ve got nothing.” “I think Willow should start studying her magic,” Mara answered, glancing over at her friend. Willow smiled. “Ooh! Can I? I wonder if I can shoot rainbows from my hands!” Everyone gave a small laugh, because it was the best they could do that night. “I agree.” Nina said. “But we need to find her some light magic first. There’s no way we’re letting her use that book,” “I’m sure I could find something for her,” Fabian mumbled, “When I go back to find and rescue Jasper, o-of course…” Nina began to rub his shoulder, which made Amber smile because aww, Fabina were so cute. “Good.” Nina said to him. “And I need to check up with the newbies,” Eddie added. “See how they are doing with finding that blade,” “So the rest of us just keep going patrolling?” KT asked. “I’m fine with patrols, but it does get a bit tedious.” Amber found herself agreeing with KT. Patrolling was boring, and didn’t like getting bored. Not even when she was Alfie was it fun, and walking around the college made her feet hurt, and she would rather spend the time doing makeup, or… Anyways, it was boring. “I like it,” Jerome laughed. “More time to relax when you’re off the clock.” “Exactly, so we-“Eddie was cut off by another heavy flash of lightning and a roar of thunder. Everyone jumped, and Amber couldn’t help but scream. Then there was darkness. “Someone drop a pin. It must be ten o’clock…” Alfie groaned. “Because it’s lights out!” ------------ Dexter sighed, staring out the window at the storm raging outside. “There goes that plan,” He said, to Erin and Cassie. “Now what?” “I don’t know,” Cassie replied, taking a pause to jump at a crash of thunder like she had been doing the entire time. “But I really hate thunderstorms.” Erin smiled at her friend. “It’s not that bad, Cass.” “Maybe to you,” Dexter had to make room on the bed as she moved to sit next to him. “And it’s cold in the House. Can’t they install heating?” “It must be hard for a House that’s so old…” Erin replied. “This House was built in 1890, after all.” Dexter just shrugged. “Still better than our old House was,” Before moving to Anubis, he and the girls had lived in the lower grade’s Ra House. It was newer, but much less nice. The food wasn’t as good, and there were no cool adventures going on. “That’s true,” Cassie said, with a slight laugh. “Remember the bed bugs?” “Remember that time we saw a mouse?” Erin said, giggling. “And Dex nearly pounced on it to protect his food,” Dexter laughed and gave a playful shove. “At least I didn’t scream,” “I’m pretty sure you did, Remember, Erin?” “That was my room-mate,” He insisted. “I told you.” The girls burst into laughter and he joined them. He liked this; before, he had never really hung out with them, and now they were a trio. And they would finish their mission- because they were on the case, and there was no way they could fail. 'I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading, and see you for the next two chapters on Friday! ' ' Chapter 32 > ' Category:Blog posts